March of the Death Angel
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: A young woman named Kurai was spat on by her village. After being chased out, she becomes a mercenary. She'll do whatever she needs to do to get what she wants, and anyone who gets in her way had better watch out. What'll happen when she meets Lina Inverse and the gang?


I do not own Slayers!

* * *

A young girl with vibrant silver eyes and should length black hair breathed in sharp breaths as she ran from her village. She felt the chilled and unforgiving air of winter burning at her throat as she ran. She placed her hand on the handle of her katana as she prepared to fight her attackers.

After an incident that led to the death of some of their workers, the villagers turned on the most likely suspect of the crime. Or at least in their minds that's what she was. Now they were chasing her with flame lit torches and pitchforks.

She was almost at the edge of their territory when he foot caught on a root in the ground and she tumbled down the slope of the hill leading up to it. The stones alone the hill ripped mercilessly at her skin as she fell. She skidded to a stop on the edge of a gorge where she could hear the furious torrents of water splashing relentlessly against the cliff-side. Her shoulders shook with effort as she tried to force herself off the ground. Before she could get up however, the villagers had caught up to her and now had their weapons pointed directly at her face, ready to strike her down.

"Kurai, angel of death, you've shrouded this village with your darkness for far too long, and now you shall pay for your crimes against our people. We were far too kind to let you live in our village when you were left on our doorstep as a baby, and now we revoke that kindness." the head of the village told her with narrowed eyes.

Kurai looked down a little and her bangs shadowed her platinum silver eyes. She could feel something beginning to well up inside her chest. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was cold, and dark. She suddenly let out a high pitched scream and wings black as night sprang from her back. The villagers didn't even have time to scream as she lunged for them. Her eyes were glowing vibrant silver as she scored her talon like claws through their leader's chest. After a few moments of shock, the wound burst open and blood sprayed across the grass and his attacker.

Kurai let out a menacing laugh as she listened to their screams. She didn't wait any longer and began to slaughter the villagers who had chased her out. Her instincts had taken over her mind and body, and now they were seeing the true horror of the death angels. She didn't stop until she was surrounded by their corpses. Her body was bathed in their blood.

Unknown to her, a certain violet haired monster was watching her with interest. Zelas would need to hear of this girl.

* * *

 _Eight years_ had passed since Kurai had slaughtered the people of her village. She was now 25, and worked under the guise of a mercenary. She refused to stay in any village for long periods of time. She wore a simple black long sleeved shirt over a blue shirt that showed through the neck and stomach area of the black shirt. Her pants were black and she had them tucked into her black boots.

She sighed as she looked up at the village wanted posters. One that caught her eye was of a young girl with long red hair and scarlet eyes. The price on the girl's head was rather high. _Interesting. She's young to have a price on her head. She fits the description of the girl my husband told me about as well. Which means she's the one who killed Sabranigdo. If that's the case, then she's the one I've been looking for._ She turned and headed out of her village to search for the girl.

After a few days, she began hearing several stories of a red haired girl who'd been causing trouble for the local bandits and bounty hunters. As such, it didn't take her long to find the girl, who was traveling with a small group. They were sitting down against a few trees, obviously trying to rest. "Hello. I don't suppose that you would be Lina Inverse?" she analyzed the group's reaction and saw that it was one of caution. Lina nodded slowly. "Yes. Who are you and what do you want?" she asked in a snappy tone.

Kurai smirked a little. "My name is Kurai Metallium and I've come to kill you." The change was immediate as the group jumped up into defensive stances. "Another justice warrior!" Lina growled and aimed her hands toward the death angel. "BALM DE WIND!" she cried. She was going to just blow the girl away like she did all the other bounty hunters. Kurai sighed and dug her feet into the ground. The wind buffeted her hair a little, but didn't move her an inch. "Is that the best you can do? Here I had thought you were the girl who killed Shabranigdo..." she muttered in a bored tone.

Lina's eyes widened. "Now then. Show me how strong you really are." Kurai demanded, rushing at her. Though she had her katana sheathed. Silver energy was swirling in one of her hands. Lina jumped out of the way and threw a fire ball at her. The blonde swordsman, who Kurai assumed was Gourry Gabrieve, came up and swung his sword at her with surprising speed. Kurai pulled her head back and quickly unsheathed her katana to block the strike. She leaned her head to the side to avoid the fire ball.

The young girl who had been traveling with them had climbed up a tree and started screaming something about justice. Kurai narrowed her eyes and prepared herself for whatever the girl was planning to do. However, instead of an attack, the girl jumped from the tree and ended up falling on her face. Kurai knocked Gourry back with her sword and gave the girl a swift kick to the stomach. It wasn't enough to seriously injure the girl, but it was enough to temporarily put her out of the fight.

Deciding that she had seen enough, she jumped back and put her hands up. "I surrender." She smiled at the looks of confusion they were giving her. Thinking it was some sort of ploy, the two older fighters stayed in their defensive stances, ready to move should she try to strike again. "Why would you surrender?" Lina asked her, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Because I was never actually trying to kill you. I only wanted to see if you were who I thought you were. You wouldn't have fought me as hard if I just told you what I was trying to do." she told them honestly. She noticed them both relax slightly.

Turning away from them, she bent down and helped the girl get back on her feet. "Sorry about that. Seriously though, why were you trying to jump out of a tree? That's the stupidest attack strategy I've ever seen." she put in. The girl gave her a glare. "I actually have a bounty on my head just like you both do." she commented to Gourry and Lina.

"Why do you have a bounty on your head? Mr. Gourry and Ms. Lina didn't actually commit a crime. What did _you_ do?" the girl asked accusingly. "My village decided to attack me for something I didn't do and I defended myself. That's why." she said curtly. "If it's quite alright with you, I'd like to join your little party here."

"I guess you can... but if you make one wrong move, you're gone!" Lina told her firmly. "I wouldn't expect any less from you," she said before looking at the girl again. "What's your name by the way."

The girl looked up at her. "I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." she declared loudly. She then looked at Lina. "Are you sure we can trust her? Everyone knows that villains always dress in black!" she exclaimed. "Are you really going to judge me based off the clothes I wear?" Kurai asked dryly. Amelia flinched a little. "Trust me or not... I don't really care." she shrugged. Amelia looked away.

"So where are you all going?" She finally asked. "Saraag." Lina answered. "Hmm. That's a ways from here and there are many groups of bounty hunters stationed along the main roads. I can help you avoid them. For now lets just get going." she smiled. Lina nodded in agreement and began walking. Kurai followed the group silently.


End file.
